Hauptgang: Hackfleisch 2 - Süße Rache
Fluttershy war fort. Ihr Geist wurde verzehrt und ausgelöscht, von Sombra, der nach Rache lechzte. Er hatte sich in ihrem Körper eingenistet, um so seine Macht wieder zu erlangen. Doch er brauchte mehr. Er brauchte Nahrung, um diese schützende Hülle abzustreifen und seine alte Gestalt anzunehmen. Er hatte auch schon einen Plan, er hatte großes vor. Dieses Vorhaben war von solcher Bösartigkeit, und so abartig, dass selbst der Drache Niben erschaudern würde... Kapitel 2.1 - I wonder what's for Dinner "Hmmm... ich konnte zum Glück genug von ihren Erinnerungen sehen... Sie will sich mit dieser Schlampe Twilight treffen. Oh Mann... ich muss den scheiß Hasen schicken. Na gut. Oh, wie ich mich freue! Süße, süße Rache, sie wird mein sein!", dachte Sombra. Er lief durch den Wald, zu Fluttershys Haus. Kuchen und Apfelwein, pah! Ich werde mir ein Festmahl bereiten, das eines Königs würdig ist... Aber davor muss ich natürlich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Mal sehen, wie viel Apfelwein die Kleine verträgt... wenn ich es schaffe, sie abzufüllen, sind meine Chancen am Größten... "Ich komme, Twilight!", sagte Sombra. Die Stimme, die aus Fluttershys Mund drang, hörte sich fast genauso an wie ihre, nur ein kleines Bisschen heiser. Dafür finde ich schon eine Ausrede, dachte Sombra. Diese Ponies sind ja eh so naiv... Die glauben alles, was ihnen eine "gute Freundin" erzählt... "Endlich da...", murmelte Sombra. Er stieß die Tür zu Fluttershys Haus auf. "Aaaangeeel! Ich hab deine Beeren!", rief er mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Er hasste es, sich so zu geben, doch er musste seine Rolle spielen. Der kleine Hase kam hastig die Treppe heruntergehoppelt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich diese köstlichen Beeren zu vernaschen. Als er Fluttershy begrüßte, witterte er, dass irgendetwas an ihr anders war... Doch hatte er nur noch Augen für diese Delikatesse, also kümmerte es ihn nicht weiter. Während Fluttershy wartete, verschlang er sie hastig. Als er fertig war, bat ihn seine Ziehmutter: "Hat's geschmeckt? Freut mich für Dich! Nun geh doch bitte schnell zu Twilight, sag ihr sie kann jetzt kommen!" Der kleine Hase nickte. Er hastete zur Tür, hinaus und weg war er. Sie werden bald zurückkommen, ich muss alles vorbereiten... dachte Sombra, er konnte es kaum erwarten... Fluttershy hat das Mahl schon aufgesetzt, wie ich sehe... Pah, diese Einfachheit... Dünne, schmucklose Gläser, Tonteller! Tisch und Stühle aus Holz! Wie geschmacklos... naja, was kümmert es mich, ich werde so oder so bald wieder auf meinem kristallenen Thron sitzen... Er begann nun, den Keller nach geeigneten Utensilien für sein Vorhaben zu durchsuchen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch. Er fand auch Seile und Werkzeug. "Sehr gut, haha! Das wird ein Genuss, oh ja...", lachte er. Schnell ging er wieder hoch ins Wohnzimmer. Twilight und der Hase müssten bald da sein. Er wartete. "Oh, ich kanns kaum erwarten! Das wird ein schöner Nachmittag! Ich muss Fluttershy unbedingt von meinen neuen Büchern erzählen. Ich denke, ich werde auch mal wieder ein großes Bankett für uns alle organisieren. Das schaff ich in Null Komma Nix, ich werde sie nachher gleich einladen!", dachte Twilight verzückt. Nachdem Angel zu ihr kam und ihr die Nachricht von Fluttershy überbrachte, verschwand er gleich wieder. Sie wusste nicht, wohin er wollte, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Angel macht sowieso immer was er will. Vor ihren Augen tauchte Fluttershys Haus auf. Es war ungewöhnlich still. "Hmm, seltsam. Normalerweise zwitschern bei ihr von überall die Vögel, heute ists ganz still. Naja, werden wohl ausgeflogen sein.", vermutete sie. Es klopfte. "Das ging ja schnell! Zum Glück habe ich es geschafft, rechtzeitig alles vorzubereiten...", dachte Sombra. Er öffnete die Tür. Twilight stand vor ihm, der Hase war weg. Egal, dachte er, der Hase kümmert mich nicht. "Heeey, Flutters! Na, alles okay?", rief Twilight. "Natürlich! Alles okay...", kam es aus Fluttershys Mund. "Was ist denn, du klingst ja ganz heiser!" "Oh... naja, ich hab mich erschreckt und geschrien..." "Mann, Flutters. Du bist und bleibst ein Angsthase! Apropos Hase, Angel ist nicht mit mir gekommen. Keine Ahnung, wo der kleine Racker hinwollte..." "Ach, der kommt schon allein zurecht. Komm rein! Schau, ich hab schon alles vorbereitet. Das wird ein Spaß!" "Sieht toll aus! Komm, kosten wir mal Big Macs Apfelwein!", sagte Twilight verzückt. "Oh ja! Hier..." Fluttershy kramte eine Flasche davon aus einem Küchenkasten und füllte zwei Gläser, während sich Twilight an den Tisch setzte. Auch Fluttershy setzte sich nun und reichte Twilight ein Glas. "Na dann, Prost!", lächelte sie. "Zum Wohl, Flutters!", rief Twilight. Oh ja, zum Wohl, du dumme Schlampe... Zu Meinem Wohl, zu Deinem Leid... Dies ist meine Stunde! Kapitel 2.2 - Kellerspiele "Mann, isser lecker... ey Flutters, hasse nohne Fl- hicks - Flasche?", lallte Twilight. Von fünf Flaschen hatten sie schon drei geleert, der meiste Apfelwein ging auf Twilights Konto. Sombra lachte innerlich. Es wird leicht sein... Die riesige Menge an Alkohol machte ihm nichts aus. Sein Geist konnte nicht so leicht getrübt werden. Vor allem nicht durch so ein lasches Gesöff. Er war Kristallschnaps gewohnt, das stärkste Getränk, das Equestria zu bieten hatte. Ihn konnte nichts so leicht umhauen. Jedoch war der Körper, in dem er sich befand, nicht dagegen gefeit. Er konnte klar denken, doch sein neuer Körper tat sich schon etwas schwer damit, ihm zu folgen. Ich darf nichts mehr trinken, ich brauche diesen Körper noch... "Ja, hier... Mann, Twily, du säufst ja wie ein Loch...". Noch eine Flasche wurde geöffnet. "Gibseher! Du trinkst ja ehnich sso viel. Isseh bess... öäääh... essa für dich, verträgsja nichsss...", murmelte Twilight. Sie schnappte sich die Flasche und leerte die Hälfte davon in einem Zug. "Mannomanney, diessah Big Mac hats echt draufff... Schade, dasser ne Freundin hat... v-von dem würdich mich gernma flachlehn lassen, hah... Aber du bissauch gansschö sexy, Flutsss", kicherte sie. "I-ich? Ähm... okay... na dann... Komm mal mit, du geile Stute, ich zeig dir mal was...", hauchte Fluttershy verführerisch. Soso, sie will also Spaß... kann sie haben, dachte Sombra. Twilight errötete. "Haha... ich wussja schon immer, dassu ne dunkle Seite hass!", grölte Twilight. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr unter kontrolle, so betrunken war sie. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gegenüber. Der Plan geht auf... Sie standen auf. Fluttershy nahm Twilight beim Huf und führte sie zur Kellertreppe. Twilight wankte gefährlich, sie hatte Mühe, sich aufrecht zu halten. "Sei vorsichtig, Twilight, die Treppe ist steil...", sagte Fluttershy. "Ey ich schaffass schon. Bin ja kein kleines Pony mehr!", lallte sie. Sie war schon ganz erregt. Sombra auch... Fluttershy machte das Licht an. Es war nicht besonders hell, die Treppe und der Keller lagen im Halbdunkel. Twilight hatte Mühe, etwas zu sehen, ihr Blick war verschwommen. Sie gingen langsam die Treppe hinunter. Twilight schaffte es trotz ihrer Benommenheit, nicht zu stolpern. Endlich unten angekommen, hauchte Fluttershy: "Leg dich auf den Tisch... Ich hab was ganz besonderes mit dir vor...". "Uuh, jaa... ich kanns kaum erwarten, Herzchen... Komm, zeig mir was du so draufhast...", stöhnte Twilight. Vor lauter Erregung begann sie, sich selbst zu massieren. Unbeholfen krabbelte sie auf den Tisch und legte sich hin. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Fluttershy etwas aus der Dunkelheit hervorkramte. Seile... "Soo, jetzt lassen wirs so richtig krachen, Süße!", sagte sie. Sombra konnte sich nun schon fast nicht mehr beherrschen. Er hatte großen Hunger. Er sehnte sich nach dem Fleisch dieser Stute. Nur noch ein bisschen, dachte er. Das wird ein wahres Festessen! Fluttershy fing nun an, die vor Erregung zitternde Twilight an den Tisch zu fesseln. Sie zog die Seile fest um ihre Hufe. Dabei hatte sie ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, das ihr Opfer schaudern ließ. "Diese Fluttershy macht mir irgendwie Angst... Aber ich freu mich schon so... Ich will es...", dachte sie. "Oh jaa, Flutters... gibs mir so richtig!", stöhnte sie verführerisch. "Das werde ich... und du wirst mir auch etwas geben...", sagte Fluttershy leise. Etwas Bedrohliches lag in ihrer Stimme, doch Twilight war zu betrunken, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich auch sie vergewaltigen, aber was solls... ich bekomme etwas viel besseres... Sombra frohlockte. Gleich werde ich mich an ihrem Fleisch laben... thumb Fluttershy beugte sich über Twilight. Sie hauchte ihr ins Ohr: "Das wird ein großer Spaß...". Twilight stöhnte vor Lust. Sie sabberte vor Erregung. Sie sah, wie Fluttershy sich die Lippen leckte. "Ooh, Flutters... Leck mich... komm schon, machs!", rief sie. "Hmm, warte... ich hab da noch was...", flüsterte Fluttershy. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und holte etwas von einem der Regale, die an der Wand hinter dem Tisch hingen. Als sie wieder vor Twilight stand, erschrak sie fürchterlich. Fluttershy hielt eine riesige Schneiderschere in ihren Hufen. "Was zum... Flutters, was soll die Scheiße?? Hör auf damit, du machst mir Angst!", rief Twilight. Was ging hier vor sich? Was ist mit Fluttershy los? Dieses Grinsen... Das passt nicht zu ihr! So ein wahnsinniges, bösartiges Grinsen! Was ist mit ihr passiert? "Flutters ist tot, Twilight Sparkle. Ich habe ihre Seele verzehrt und mich in ihrem Körper eingenistet. Und nun werde ich Dich verzehren! Du sollst deine gerechte Strafe erhalten, für das, was du und deine Freundinnen mir angetan haben!" Die Stimme, die nun aus Fluttershys Mund kam, hörte sich schrecklich an. Es waren zwei Stimmen. Die Stimme einer Fluttershy, die wie die einer Psychopathin klang. Und eine tiefe, rasselnde, vor Boshaftigkeit triefende Stimme. Sie kam Twilight schrecklich bekannt vor. "W-wer b-bist du?? Was willst du von mir? Bitte... tu mir nicht weh...", klagte Twilight. Sie wurde fast ohnmächtig vor Angst. "Wer ich bin? Du kennst mich, du Hure Celestias... Das Kristallkönigreich... Mein Reich... Ihr habt mich meines Reiches beraubt! Und ich werde es mir zurückholen..." "SOMBRA?!", schrie Twilight, "aber wir haben dich vernichtet... du bist an diesem Tag gestorben! Das kann nicht sein!" "Oh doch, Kleines... Mein Körper wurde vernichtet, doch mein Geist hat überlebt... Und nun strebe ich nach Rache! Ich bin euer Tod... ich werde euch vernichten und mir mein Reich zurück holen! Und jetzt... stirbst du!" "NEIN! NEIN! OH VERDAMMT, NEIN!", brüllte Twilight aus voller Lunge, "HILFEEE!" "Du brauchst gar nicht versuchen, um Hilfe zu schreien, hier wird dich kein Pony hören... Die kleine Fluttershy hat auch geschrien, ihr hat es nichts genutzt, und auch du wirst mir nicht entkommen!" Twilight fing an, bitterlich zu weinen. "Nein... Fluttershy..." "HIER KOMMT SOMBRA!!!" Er setzte die Schere an Twilights Scheide an. das kalte Metall ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sie sah nun, dass ihr Ende nah war. Hoffentlich wird es wenigstens schnell gehen... Ich werde euch schrecklich vermissen, meine Freunde... Sombra fing an, die untere Hälfte der Schere in Twilights Scheide einzuführen. Sie stach durch ihr zartes Fleisch, und Blut rann daraus. Twilight schrie vor Schmerzen. Die Schere war nun schon zur Hälfte in ihr. Mit einem Ruck führte er den Rest ein. "AAAAHHH", brüllte sein Opfer. "MACH DASS ES AUFHÖRT, ICH WILL NICHT MEHR, BITTE, TÖTE MICH!!!" "Hahaha, nein, Twilight Sparkle. Ich werde dich aufschneiden... Ich werde mich an deinem Fleisch laben..." Langsam klappte die Schere zu. Die Klingen waren so scharf wie die eines Schwertes. sie schnitt von unten und oben durch Twilights Körper. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Twilights Blase entleerte sich, sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper. Immer wieder klappte die Schere auf und zu, schnitt durch ihre Eingeweide. Immer weiter nach oben, immer weiter bis ihre Bauchdecke offen war. Twilight schrie und brüllte entsetzlich laut. Blut sammelte sich in ihren Lungen und floss in ihren Mund. Ein grauenhaftes Gurgeln folgte. Sie wollte nur noch sterben. Sie wollte endlich erlöst werden... doch sie blieb am Leben. Dieses Schicksal hatte sie nicht verdient. Während sie Blut spuckte, zog Sombra die Schere aus ihrem Körper und warf sie hinter sich. Mit einem lauten metallischen Klirren schlug die schwere Schere auf. Sombra betrachtete sein Werk. Twilights Bauch war nun ganz offen. Sie zitterte schrecklich, und gab Geräusche von sich, die an ein Schwein erinnern, das gerade geschächtet wird. Doch er genoss es, sie leiden zu sehen... Er lachte diabolisch. Nun fasste er in den Schnitt an Twilights Bauch. Er zog ihn immer weiter auseinander und tauchte in ihre Eingeweide. Er fraß sie auf... er verschlang alles, was er zwischen die Zähne bekam. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Die kleine Fluttershy, die Twilights Innereien fraß, während diese zitterte, erstickte Schreie und gurgelndes Gestöhne von sich gab und das Blut den ganzen Tisch bedeckte und auf den Boden tropfte. "Mhaah, so ein genüssliches Mahl hatte ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr...", keifte Sombra. Er war in totalem Blutrausch. Er beugte sich über Twilights Kopf, sah in ihre Augen, die sich in die Höhlen drehten. Sie war noch immer am Leben. "Gefällt es dir auch so, Twilight? Also ich habe meinen Spaß... Ich fühle es schon... ich werde immer stärker... Bald kann ich diesen Körper verlassen und meine alte Gestalt wieder erlangen... Ich danke Dir für Deine Hilfe, kleines dummes Pony!" Er biss in Twilights linkes Ohr und riss es mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Schädel, dann nahm er sich das andere vor. Twilight stöhnte schwach. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte... langsam, viel zu langsam ließen die Schmerzen nach. Sie spürte, dass es bald vorbei war. Sombra spreizte Twilights Mund auf und packte gierig ihre Zunge. Er zog langsam immer stärker daran, bis sie anfing, sich zu lösen. Langsam riss das Fleisch. Twilight wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen. Doch es war ohnehin bald vorbei. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Sie wollte sich in ihren letzten Minuten so gerne an ihre Freunde und an die schöne Zeit mit ihnen erinnern, doch ihr Kopf war leer. Alles was sie noch wahrnahm, waren die Schmerzen und Sombra, der jetzt ihre Zunge kaute. Dann packte er ihren Unterkiefer. Er riss mit aller Kraft daran, bis es ein fürchterliches Knirschen und Knacken gab, dann hielt er ihn zwischen den Zähnen. Er knabberte daran, bis er nur noch den blanken Knochen in den Hufen hielt. Dann riss er Twilights Herz heraus und verschlang es mit einem Schluck. Das Festmahl war vorbei. Er spürte, wie sich sein eigener Körper formte und langsam aus Fluttershys herausbrach. Das letzte, was Twilight Sparkle sah, war, wie der Körper ihrer Freundin aufbrach und zerriss. Haut, Fleisch und Knochen fielen auf den Boden, und darunter formte sich Sombras alte Gestalt. Seine grün-roten Augen starrten sie an. Dann war sie endlich tot. Kapitel 2.3 - Die Rückkehr des Königs "Hahahahahahahaaaa!!! Endlich, endlich bin ich wieder stark! Oh, wie ich es liebe, meinen Körper wieder zu haben! Jaaa... nun werde ich meinen Rachefeldzug beginnen... Ich werde jedes Geschöpf töten, das es wagt, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen!", rief Sombra. Er wischte sich das Blut vom Maul und sah auf die tote Twilight hinab. "Ich danke Dir, Twilight Sparkle." Dann machte er sich daran, das Haus zu verlassen. Er ließ sein Opfer dort unten zurück. Sie werden sie nicht finden. Sobald ich dieses Heim verlasse, werde ich jedes Pony töten, das mir in den Weg kommt... Ich habe ein Ziel... Ich will mein Reich zurück... Doch ich brauche Verbündete... Ich muss Chrysalis finden! Ende Teil 2 Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Sex Kategorie:Fluttershy Kategorie:Sombra Kategorie:Bezugslos Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Twilight Sparkle